Solo un café
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Todo sucedió en una firma de libros. Él no era lo que ella esperaba, ella era justo lo que él necesitaba. One shot.


**Bueno pues resulta que perdí una apuesta con mi querida y adorada Sarux y este one shot era el precio jajaja, cualquier reclamo es para ella porque esto es petición suya, para que conste :P.**

**Espero que la disfruten!  
**

* * *

Kate no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta el piso cuarenta y siete del hotel Ritz, pero allí estaban. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Castle estaba rozando el suyo, mientras una de sus piernas estaba entre sus muslos, rozando, haciéndola sentirse desesperada.

-¿Puedo probar ahora tus labios, Kate?, porque lo he deseado desde el primer momento y sé que tu también…

Ella se dejó embriagar por el sonido de su voz y por su aliento y asintió.

Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con una exquisitez que hizo que Kate se sintiera húmeda y que un calor casi insoportable invadiera su cuerpo.

Oh por dios.

Ningún hombre debería besar así, ningún hombre debería saber así. Ella se aferró a la chaqueta de él y gimió debajo de sus labios.

Él comenzó a dejar besos en su mentón y en su cuello y ella se olvidó de cualquier prejuicio que tuviera en contra de esas mujeres que se lanzaban en los brazos de Richard Castle.

Ahora entendía por qué lo hacían.

Ser besada de esta forma era como estar flotando, como estar en una burbuja llena de deseo y pasión. Un deseo que no había experimentado nunca por nadie.

Castle la sacó de su ensoñación y la cogió de la mano, ambos entraron a la habitación y él la miró con media sonrisa.

Entonces ella supo que esto de verdad sucedería.

* * *

_Un par de horas antes._

A él le encantaba estar rodeado de gente. De hecho esto era lo que le motivaba cada día. El calor, el ruido.

Dicen que los escritores suelen ser personas más bien retraídas, ensimismadas en sus mundos ficticios, mundos que solo en su cabeza tienen sentido. Y quizás los que dicen esto tienen razón, gracias a este ensimismamiento se han escrito millones de obras majestuosas y que han ganado incluso el premio nobel de literatura.

Pues bien, sus libros no habían ganado ningún premio nobel aun, pero ciertamente estaban entre los best sellers, así que tampoco podía quejarse.

Y no lo hacía, le gustaba tener la atención de todos, tener la opinión de toda esta gente tan diferente, hombres adultos, adolescentes, chicas, mujeres…oh si, mujeres. Tenía que aceptar que una de sus partes favoritas de estas firmas, eran las mujeres. Tener que firmar pechos o bragas, era un deber del que realmente tampoco podía quejarse.

Se había hecho realmente conocido unos años atrás y desde ese momento, las mujeres se lanzaban en sus brazos.

Literalmente.

Justamente por esa razón, últimamente se sentía extraño. Como cuando te has atiborrado de demasiado chocolate y tienes la sensación de que quieres seguir comiéndolo, pero otro tipo de chocolate, no ese del que te has atiborrado.

Sentía que necesitaba algo…nuevo.

-¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío!-Levantó la cabeza y vio a una chica de no más de veinticinco con un vestido más corto que su primer sueldo cuando salió de la universidad-Oh dios mío, soy tu fan número uno, me he leído todos tus libros, oh dios mío eres aun más guapo en persona, ¿puedo darte un beso?

Castle sonrió poniéndose de pie, preparado para besar amigablemente a la chica en la mejilla pero esta cogió su rostro con ambas manos y le estampó en un beso en los labios.

Él se sorprendió completamente y para cuando pudo reaccionar, la chica estaba riéndose y todo el mundo parecía conmocionado.

-¿Has hecho la foto?-Le preguntó a alguien entre la multitud.

Rick parpadeó varias veces y cuando todo el mundo comenzó a reír él también lo hizo.

A eso justamente se refería cuando decía que las chicas se lanzaban a sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que te firme?-Dijo moviendo el boli que tenía en su manos dándose cuenta de que la chica no tenía ningún libro en su mano, a pesar de haber dicho que los había leído todos.

-Sí, sí, aquí…-Le dijo señalándole el escote.

Castle sonrió lentamente.

-Por supuesto-Murmuró y firmó sin ningún tipo de queja.

Estaba claro que la chica no había leído un libro en su vida, pero hey, ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

Volvió a sentarse y miró el reloj, aun le quedaba un rato mas de firmar libros.

Cuando saliera iba a ir a tomarse… se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando cuando levantó la vista y vio a la chica que lo miraba entre curiosa y fastidiada.

-Hola-Saludó sonriendo.

-Hola-Ella sí que tenía su libro en la mano y lo colocó sobre la mesa para que él lo firmara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le preguntó perdiéndose de repente en sus ojos.

No podía decir si eran verdes o marrones.

-Kate-Respondió ella sin más.

Estaba vestida con ropa acorde al mes de Abril, y gracias a eso él podía ver la hermosa forma de su cuello, además sus labios eran simplemente irresistibles.

Él firmó rápidamente, escribiéndole algo más además de su firma.

-¿Has leído el libro?

-De los mejores. Aunque ciertamente Flores para tu tumba siempre será mi favorito.

-Tienes buen gusto-Sonrió-¿Quieres que firme en otro lado?-Preguntó en tono jocoso.

-No, gracias-Cogió el libro y comenzó a caminar mientras lo abría y leía lo que él había escrito.

Notó el momento justo en el que leía la parte en donde la invitaba a tomar algo. Ella lo miró y él le sonrió. Pudo verla casi sonriendo pero finalmente terminó por perderse entre la multitud.

-Joshua…-Dijo hablándole a su publicista-Tengo que ir al baño-Le dijo colocándose de pie.

El hombre intentó calmar a la multitud mientras Castle se perdía entre ellos intentando localizar a Kate.

Kate no podía creer que Richard Castle fuese tan capullo. Ella había estado emocionada porque justamente su día de descanso en la academia coincidía con la firma de libros y no tendría que perdérsela.

Ella nunca había sido fan de ningún escritor. Le gustaba leer, lo disfrutaba, pero los libros no eran más que un simple entretenimiento. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de su madre los libros de Castle se habían convertido en una vía de escape para ella.

Los había encontrado en la colección de libros de Johanna. Una enorme caja que contenía una gran colección y que su padre le había dado antes de ingresar en el centro de rehabilitación.

Habían pasado por una etapa dura el año pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que este año sería diferente.

Y aunque la academia de policías era más difícil de lo que ella había pensado, no quería rendirse. Había días en los que pensaba que quizás esto no era para ella, pero entonces los libros de Richard Castle la ayudaban a resistir una semana más.

Y ahora que lo había visto en persona no podía estar más desilusionada. Como las mujeres se tiraban en sus brazos y él las recibía encantado. Primero había sido esa mujer que se había tomado una foto a su lado y que ella había visto como le había dado su número, luego la que le dio sus bragas para que le firmara y también le había dado su número, y luego esa que le había robado un beso.

Claro que era un hombre, un hombre muy guapo, pero tenía que ver más con una cuestión de actitud. Su actitud era la de un capullo. Encima le había escrito eso en el libro, como si ella fuese una de esas tontas que se desvivía por sus atenciones.

Ella estaba interesada en sus libros, no en él.

-Oye…-Se giró y lo vio acercarse.

Era mucho más alto ahora que estaba de pie.

Y mucho mas guapo.

Oh dios.

-Creo que al menos merezco una respuesta.

-¿Perdón?

-A la pregunta.

Ella entendió. Se refería a lo que le había escrito en el libro.

-Oh, no.

-¿Cómo?

-No voy a tomar algo contigo, lo siento.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque solo vine a buscar una firma para mi libro-Suspiró-La verdad pensé que eras algo diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Más viejo? ¿Menos guapo?

-Menos imbécil.

Él volvió a reír.

-Lo soy.

-¿Imbécil?, si.

-Quizás comenzamos con mal pie.

-No me interesa tomar algo contigo-Dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta.

Él se adelantó y se colocó delante de la puerta.

El ruido de la multitud se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Solo un café-Dijo el divertido.

Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, y la forma en la que se mordía el labio hacía que Kate se sintiera de pronto agitada.

Ella no tenía demasiada experiencia con los hombres. De hecho solo había intimado con Jake, su novio en la universidad. Incluso había pensado que se casarían y todo lo demás. Pero no había funcionado y ahora Richard Castle estaba intentando invitarla a tomar algo y ella no sabía que decir.

En la secundaria los chicos se le daban fatal. Luego en la universidad esto no mejoró, y ahora en la academia todas sus amigas eran chicas.

Simplemente no se le daba bien relacionarse con los hombres.

-Un café. Así puedo demostrarte que no soy tan imbécil-Insistió él.

-Escucha…

-Venga, solo tengo que firmar por media hora más y te invito ese café. Para compensarte por la desilusión.

Kate lo miró divertida y algo sonrojada.

Tenía ese problema de decirle a la gente lo que pensaba sin más. Su madre siempre le decía que un día eso la metería en problemas.

-Tengo novio-Mintió.

-Vale, puedes hablarme de él mientras nos tomamos ese café.

Ella suspiró.

-Solo un café.

El no respondió de inmediato. Realmente no quería solo un café con ella, quería muchas cosas, pero no quería asustarla. Ahora que la veía parecía bastante joven, quizás unos veinte.

Por dios él tenía veintinueve. Pero esta chica era tan hermosa…necesitaba saber cosas de ella, necesitaba…bueno necesitaba saber si sus labios sabían igual de suculentos a como se veían.

Ahora sabía lo que quería. La quería a ella.

Y pocas veces él se rendía antes de obtener lo que quería.

-Solo un café-Sonrió él y apretó los labios asintiendo.

* * *

-Déjame adivinar, te gusta con vainilla y sin azúcar.

Kate miró al hombre que tenía delante y que depositó la taza de café frente a ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy adivino.

-No, eres escritor.

-Lo soy-Sonrió-¿Y tú? ¿Estudias o trabajas?

-Estudio…en la academia de policías.

-¿Policía?, guau, nunca lo imaginé.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te ves más bien bastante…

-¿Qué?

Él rió.

-No sé, siempre he pensado que las policías…no son tan guapas.

Ella pareció sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Sueles traer a todas tus fans aquí a tomarse un café?

-No a todas. ¿Estás diciendo que eres mi fan?-Dijo divertido.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

-Solo traes a las que tienes que camelar…-Dijo y ambos sonrieron.

-No sé, supongo…

Se miraron y Castle se llevó su café a los labios.

-Eres hermosa-Dijo sin más y notó que ella sonreía a medias volviéndose a sonrojar-Y me gustas mucho, Kate.

-Supongo que estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres te persigan.

-La verdad es que si.

-Yo no lo haré-Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, aun sonrojada.

-Lo sé-Sonrió-Y por eso me encantas.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-¿Te gusto porque no te persigo?

-Aja…

-¿Por el reto?

-Quizás- Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza-¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?

-Sí, ¿Por qué estás en la academia de policías?, las chicas guapas como tu acaban estudiando leyes.

Ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa porque él no paraba de llamarla guapa.

De hecho Kate ahora se sentía a gusto con su imagen. Pero cuando estaba en el instituto no tanto. Tuvo uno de estos cambios drásticos cuando entró en la universidad: los brackets desaparecieron, sus pechos crecieron un poco más, se dejó el pelo más largo y comenzó a usar lentes de contacto en lugar de gafas.

Entonces notó que los chicos comenzaban a mirarla diferente, pero ella seguía igual de patosa.

-Quizás me gusta ser policía.

-O quizás hay una historia.

Ella lo miró y dejó la taza en la mesa.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-¿La mía?

-¿Por qué eres escritor?

-Porque me gusta escribir-Rió-Y porque soy bueno en ello.

Ella se reclinó en la silla.

-Bueno pues a mí me gusta dispararle a la gente y soy buena en ello.

Castle carcajeó tan fuerte que todos se giraron a mirarlos.

-Dios, con solo imaginarte con un arma…-Se mordió el labio-¿Qué edad tienes, Kate?

-Creo que unos años menos que tu.

-Auch-Dijo él sonriendo.

Su sonrisa estaba comenzando a causar efecto en Kate. Era algo que no podía evitar, cada vez que sonreía sus ojos azules se veían aun mas azules y ella estaba sintiéndose extraña.

No era virgen y sabía exactamente como se sentía el desear a una persona. Pero ella no podía desear a Richard Castle. Acababa de conocerlo por dios

-Yo creo que tienes unos veintiuno. Por favor dime que tienes veintiuno, por favor-Susurró él y esta vez fue ella la que carcajeó en medio de un muy notorio sonrojo.

-¿Para qué te sientas más tranquilo al intentar camelarme?

-Porque así me sentiría mejor por tener todas estas imágenes en mi mente…

-¿Imágenes?

-De ti.

Ella apartó la vista.

-Y de mi…

-Castle…

-Richard-Sonrió.

Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las chicas que se sonrojaban fácilmente. Pero por dios que esta chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía eufórico y sentía una loca necesidad de quitarle el sonrojo con besos, besos que repartiría en todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que quedamos en que solo sería un café.

-Quizás te mentí…-Ella levantó las cejas y él volvió a sonreír- Quizás me gustas demasiado como para querer solo un café.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Acabamos de conocernos, acabas de conocerme.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien y has querido saber todo sobre esa persona?

-No.

-No eres de las que se arriesgan, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdona?

-Eres joven, Kate, deberías vivir más.

-Creo que debería irme…-Él se inclinó colocando los codos sobre la mesa y la miró intensamente.

-Quiero saber cómo se siente besar tus labios, Kate.

Ella pareció quedarse un poco perpleja ante su declaración. Ningún chico había sido así de directo con ella.

-De verdad, creo que debería irme-Carraspeó sintiéndose demasiado agitada.

Las palabras de Castle estaban causando un extraño efecto en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Con tu novio?, no lo mencionaste en todo este tiempo.

Ella lo miró seria.

-Es policía-Dijo-Y es muy celoso.

-¿Celoso?

-Aja.

Él la miró divertido.

-¿Me dispararía si te beso?

-Seguro.

-Creo que me arriesgaré- Ella se echó hacia atrás-¿Te han dicho que tienes un cuello precioso?

-Tengo que irme...

Él se colocó de pie cuando notó que ella también lo hacía y la cogió del brazo.

Su contacto hizo que Kate contuviera la respiración y que sus pezones se endurecieran debajo del sujetador.

Ningún hombre, ni siquiera Jake, la había hecho sentirse de esa forma. Su vientre cosquilleaba y su respiración se había convertido en jadeos.

Su aroma era tan embriagador que ella deseaba hundir su nariz en su masculino cuello y dejar allí suaves besos escuchando como él jadeaba debajo de sus labios.

-No tienes porque irte, Kate…

Oh dios la forma en la que la miraba.

-Podríamos ser solo tú y yo, podríamos…-Su dedo pulgar acarició su piel con suavidad.

Nadie nunca la había mirado de esa forma, de la forma en la que un depredador mira a una presa, y lo peor era que a ella le gustaba, le excitaba que él la mirara de esa forma.

Richard Castle la excitaba de formas que ella ni siquiera imaginó. Y eso la hacía sentirse avergonzada, la hacía sentirse…

-Adiós-Dijo finalmente comenzando a andar y dio una última mirada atrás notando como él la miraba de la misma forma con las manos en los bolsillos.

Entonces algo en su interior vibró.

Y se detuvo sintiendo como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo.

* * *

-No-La voz gruesa de él retumbó en la habitación-Yo lo haré, déjame desnudarte, Kate. Déjame tocarte y mirarte mientras lo hago…

Ella lo obedeció y se quedó quieta dejando que él le quitara las chaqueta y la camiseta, se tapó pudorosamente cuando la mirada de él vagó por su cuerpo y lo escuchó reír entre dientes.

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan tímida me gustes tanto…?-Acarició su hombro desnudo-Me siento como loco, Kate, quiero tenerte ahora mismo…

-Castle…

-¿Si?-Él la miró a los ojos acariciando sus labios.

-Esto…-Dijo mirándolo por fin a los ojos, con timidez.

Él sonrió.

-¿Eres virgen?

-No, pero…

-Shhh. Entonces no pienses, cariño…solo siente-Su nariz acarició la mejilla de ella-Siénteme.

-No pienso, es solo que no suelo hacer estas cosas y…

-Estás pensando.

La besó con fuerza en los labios y ella dejó que él lo hiciera.

-Oh dios sabes tan jodidamente bien y tu piel huele como a cerezas…-Él la cogió con fuerza por la cintura apretando luego sus glúteos con ambas manos-Quiero hacerte tantas cosas…¿me dejarás hacerlas, Kate?-Le susurró al oído-¿Me dejaras tocarte…besarte…follarte?

Kate jadeó ante sus palabras y él besó el hueco entre su cuello y su oreja.

Ella sintió que su entrepierna cosquilleaba y se abrazó a él mientras Castle la empujaba hasta la cama para quitarle los vaqueros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había terminado con Richard Castle en un hotel?, bueno, eso parecía irrelevante ahora.

Él sonrió mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Rick…¿podrías apagar la luz?

-No-Respondió él rotundamente deleitándose con la forma en la que ella decía su nombre-Déjame verte, quiero verte- Ladeó la cabeza mirándola-¿Vas a decirme tu edad?

-No-Dijo ella sonriendo luego, haciéndolo sonreír a él.

Castle se quitó la camisa y los vaqueros con rapidez, quedando solo con unos bóxers blancos, que dejaban en evidencia su inminente erección.

Kate no pudo evitar mirar hacia allí y sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Las veces que había tenido sexo con Jake había sido sobre todo con la luz apagada y no se miraban demasiado. Simplemente iban al grano. A veces se sentía un tanto aburrido, pero supuso que así era como debía ser.

Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Castle se colocó sobre ella acariciando su pelo con una mano.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¿Cómo había terminado teniendo sexo con Richard Castle en un hotel?, oh pero ahora que podía sentir su cuerpo duro y caliente sobre el suyo no se arrepentía.

Castle dejó besos en el cuello de Kate y luego besó sus labios, rozando su cuerpo con el de ella en un ritmo constante. Llevó sus dedos hasta las bragas de ella, tocando por encima de la tela.

Ella cerró las piernas como un reflejo y él sonrió.

-Déjame tocarte, eso, déjame tocarte, preciosa…

Ella lo miró con sus ojos avellana brillantes y él deseó poder hundirse en su interior en ese preciso momento. Pero primero debía prepararla.

Dejó besos en su vientre y le quitó el sujetador admirando sus pechos, besándolos luego, escuchando los pequeños jadeos que Kate emitía.

Notó como cerraba los ojos embriagada de placer y lamió su pezón derecho con decadencia, haciéndola gemir muy bajito.

Deslizó sus bragas con suaves caricias en sus muslos y ella simplemente le dejó.

Kate seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando sintió que él se ponía de pie los abrió, mirando que él se quitaba los bóxers quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Oh dios mío.

Era esplendido. Sintió que su entrepierna volvía a cosquillear por la anticipación.

Se sentía inquieta y excitada. Deseaba muchísimo esto, pero a la vez era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien a que apenas conocía.

Pero oh dios, Castle besaba tan bien, y sabia donde tocarla, y su olor era simplemente magnifico que no podía pensar en nada más que en tener sexo con él. Sexo descontrolado y salvaje. No es que ella lo hubiese tenido antes, o al menos eso creía.

Todos sus pensamientos volvieron a esfumarse cuando él se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y la besó de una forma tan erótica que Kate volvió a gemir, volvió a estremecerse por la forma en la que su lengua invadía su boca con caricias que la hacían sentirse mas y mas húmeda.

Los dedos de él la tocaron muy íntimamente, en un punto muy sensible en su entrepierna. Los movimientos que hacia él con su mano la hicieron jadear de nuevo y Rick sonrió sobre su boca besando luego su cuello, sus pechos, bajando hasta su abdomen para acabar en…

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó alarmada.

-Relájate-Él acarició su abdomen-Relájate, cariño.

Ella sintió que él lamia su entrepierna y cerró las piernas de forma automática.

-Rick…

-Mmm me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. ¿Nunca nadie te había besado aquí?-Depositó un beso y ella aguantó la respiración.

-No…

-Oh no sabes cómo me complace ser el primero.

Su lengua comenzó a moverse en círculos y ella no pudo evitar levantar las caderas mientras sus dedos se aferraban a las sabanas.

Él siguió con su tortura y ella empezó a gemir de una forma en la que no imaginó que lo haría nunca. Esta era la tortura más placentera que había conocido en su vida, y era extraño que justamente un hombre que acababa de conocer en persona se lo estuviera ofreciendo, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía.

Un estremecimiento recorrió enteramente su cuerpo y el placer que se había estado acumulando en su vientre estalló haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera incontrolablemente sobre las sabanas mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta y su espalda se arqueaba.

Él besó entonces su muslo interno y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella.

Ella se mordió el labio aun recuperándose y lo vio estirando el brazo, en busca de algo. Luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un condón.

Bien, al menos él aun pensaba. Porque ella, tal y como él se lo había pedido, ya no podía pensar.

Todo le daba vueltas y sentía su entrepierna palpitante, en busca de más.

Nunca había sentido un orgasmo como el que acababa de tener. Y cuando él abrió sus piernas, penetrándola profundamente, ella se aferró a sus hombros y simplemente gritó.

Un grito de sorpresa y placer, un grito que hizo que él temblara porque Kate era simplemente la cosa más dulce con la que había compartido una cama.

Comenzó a moverse muy profundamente, mientras mordía los labios de ella y le susurraba cosas que hacían que ella se sintiera mas y mas excitada.

-Siente, Kate…siénteme…-Mordió la mandíbula de ella sin dejar de moverse y ella se aferró con fuerza a la almohada gritando por tanto placer.

Con cada embestida el calor que sentía en su cuerpo y esas delicioso remolino de deseo y placer se acumulaba en su vientre amenazando con explotar de una forma aun más arrebatadora que hacía unos minutos.

Él volvió a besarla en los labios y ella dejó que de nuevo su lengua le señalara el ritmo. Sentía su cabeza dando vueltas y su respiración muy agitada.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Jake. Esto era nuevo. Esto era como si ella aun fuese virgen, como si nunca hubiese conocido lo que el verdadero placer significaba.

¿Cómo es que se había negado a sí misma la oportunidad de experimentar algo tan magnífico?

-Oh dios, oh dios…-Gimió y él sonrió besándola de nuevo.

Castle cogió sus manos enredando sus dedos con los de ella y colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Kate era simplemente magnifica y le hacía sentirse como un desquiciado, quería tomarla en tantas formas posible que ni siquiera estaba seguro si le alcanzaría con el par de condones que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Quieres estar arriba?-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres controlar tu ahora?

-Yo no…

Pero él no dejo que ella terminara porque cambió de posición dejándola a ella arriba.

Ella pareció sonrojarse otra vez durante unos segundos, pero luego entendió que estaban intimando de una forma en la que sonrojarse parecería hipócrita.

-Muévete para mi, Kate.

Ella lo obedeció y comenzó a moverse.

-¿Así?

-Oh sí, lo est…-Gimió-Lo estás haciendo estupendo…mmm…si, oh preciosa…

Esta vez ella acercó sus labios a los de él y Castle sintió como ella comenzaba a coger un ritmo constante, un ritmo que la hizo gemir sobre sus labios, él acaricio su espalda y acarició uno de sus pechos, ella empezó a moverse más rápido y entonces ocurrió.

Su espalda se arqueo y de su garganta salió uno de los sonidos más eróticos que Rick hubiese escuchado nunca. El sonido de su voz llegando al éxtasis y la visión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tensándose, sus pezones erectos, su vientre plano y su sexo unido con el suyo, hicieron que Castle también gritara derramándose sin poder evitarlo, levantando la cadera para hundirse aun más, para sentirla con más intensidad.

* * *

Rick sonrió cuando la vio tapada completamente hasta el mentón cuando él salió del baño.

-¿Sabes que ya te vi desnuda, verdad?

Ella pareció divertida y él que estaba vestido solo con los bóxers se recostó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Estoy confundida.

-¿Confundida?

-Es la primera vez que hago esto y…

-Te ha gustado-Sonrió él satisfecho.

-Pero no está bien.

-¿Quién lo dice?-Cogió la sabana y la apartó mirando sus pechos-Dios eres perfecta.

Ella volvió a taparse.

-¿No tienes que estar en otro sitio?-Le preguntó Kate.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

Él la miró de esa forma intensa que hacía que ella se sintiera como un helado en medio del sol.

-¿Vas a contarme tu historia?

Ella lo miró de pronto, se sintió tonta por sentirse aun cohibida ante el hombre que le había regalado unos orgasmos maravillosos. Dejó caer un poco las sabanas hasta dejar descubiertos sus hombros.

-¿Por qué quieres saberla?

-Porque siento una extraña necesidad de llegar a conocerte.

Le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo…-Ella apartó la vista-No me gusta hablar de ello.

-Lo entiendo-Cogió su manó y besó sus dedos.

Kate se sentía extraña, sentía ganas de contarle todo y más.

Quizás era por el hecho de saber que luego de esto, no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Eran dos extraños en un hotel. Ella era una más de sus conquistas, él era una aventura que ella nunca olvidaría.

-Perdí a alguien importante, y simplemente quiero hacer justicia-Dijo finalmente.

-Un propósito noble-Le concedió él-¿Era lo que esperabas?

-¿La academia?-Él asintió-La verdad es que no.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?, escribir tampoco era lo que esperaba en un principio.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en dejarlo todo y hacer otra cosa?

-Un millón de veces nada mas-Rió él y luego suspiró-Escucha, Kate, se que…no es lo mismo pero, si esto es lo que quieres, si es la vida que decidiste tener, si es lo que te hace feliz, simplemente no renuncies porque las cosas se pongan difíciles. La vida es difícil por sí sola, solo tienes que estar dispuesta a no rendirte jamás, porque si lo haces, entonces nunca te lo perdonarás.

Ella lo miró durante varios segundos.

-Vaya, no eres tan imbécil como pensaba…

Ambos rieron.

-Solo…sé lo que es sentirse un poco fuera de lugar cuando las cosas no son como esperabas, pero créeme, no siempre será así.

Él se acercó y le robo un besó.

-No quiero que te vayas de esta cama…-Susurro besando su mejilla.

-Somos muy diferentes, Castle.

-¿Y qué?

Kate sonrió a medias.

Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Voy a irme ahora-Declaró ella.

-¿Vas a ver a tu novio?

Ambos se miraron divertidos sabiendo que no existía tal novio.

-Pensé que no tenías nada que hacer.

-No, pero mientras más tiempo esté aquí, más extraño se volverá todo.

-Así que huyes…

-Si-Dijo ella sin más saliendo de la cama para vestirse.

Él la miró divertido. Quería pedir algo de comer en la habitación. Invitarla a cenar era lo menos que podía hacer, pero no pensaba que ella estuviera dispuesta.

-Pediré algo para cenar…

-No gracias.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Ella lo miró sonriendo mientras se colocaba finalmente la camiseta.

No dijo nada más y cogió sus botas colocándoselas.

Él se puso de pie acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?

-Segura.

Ella lo miró con media sonrisa.

-¿Volveremos a vernos, oficial?-Preguntó él divertido abriendo la puerta.

-Quizás-Rió ella-¿Quién sabe en diez años en donde estaremos no?

-¿Diez años?, suena bastante lejano.

Ella rió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Castle…-Él la miró-No me olvides.

-Nunca-Sonrió él y ella se perdió dentro del ascensor sabiendo que probablemente eso había sido una mentira.

Rick cerró la puerta y siguió sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en ella.

En diez años quizás él ni siquiera sería escritor y ella ni siquiera sería policía.


End file.
